


Home

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [7]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok misses home. [Xiumin/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Minseok knows he’s lucky. He’s an idol. He gets to fly around, see stunning places, meet wonderful people. He’s always surrounded by his members, by his fans, and there is never really a moment where he is alone, but somehow Minseok feels… lonely.

Of course, he doesn’t always feel this way. There’s always work to be done after all— crazy hours and endless travel with the group— that he can barely think at all. But at a time like this, sitting in between Tao and Wu Fan on their way to some schedule, he is given the chance to think, to ponder about things, and there is one thing Minseok feels strongly above anything else: homesickness.

He misses home.

Being away from home is something Minseok has never really ventured with until recently. Sure, he had been to out-of-town trips with his classmates and friends when he was a child, but nothing like being miles away from home for long periods of time.

It’s kind of difficult, actually, adjusting to the life of an idol in an unfamiliar land. Unlike Jongdae, he hasn’t been as willing to come to China, and hasn’t really been as enthusiastic when told he was going to be a part of EXO-M and not its counterpart.

And then there are the other things, too, like the food being different from what he’s used to, barely being able to understand anything anyone says to him, and having the necessity of carrying a Chinese-Korean dictionary with him or having the translator- _noona_  close at all times.

He doesn’t like it, to tell the truth, but as much as he hates it, he really can’t do anything about it.

He has chosen this. And he has to live with it.

A harsh sound breaks through his thoughts, and from the front he sees their manager pick out his phone from his pocket, before sending them apologizing nods as one by one the members complain of being interrupted from their sleep. He lets out a triumphant shout moments later though, before announcing something that makes his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat.

“Your schedules have been cancelled for the next few days,” he says, smiling pointedly at Minseok, “We’re flying back to Seoul tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

They’re going home.

Oh, God,  _they’re going home_ , and the subsequent events feel like a blur— running across the airport, being swarmed by fans (and it’s at these times that he’s thankful he isn’t as popular as the Chinese members), boarding the plane, waiting impatiently on the seat...

He’s excited, of that he is sure, about returning to Seoul, and the thought doesn’t make the flight any easier to endure. He can’t wait to land, to be on the ground again, to be home. He can’t wait to be back in his room in Korea, to see his friends and his family.

But most of all, he can’t wait to see Sunyoung.

It’s been a while since he last saw her. He misses her, everything about her.

He wants to see her face again, her simple beauty that easily outshines anyone else’s.

He wants to hear her voice again— the gentle timbre of her voice in his ear, telling him how much she has missed him.

And her smile—oh, how he wants to see her smile again. It’s hard not to think of her smile. It always held something different—a spark, a shine, or whatever. All he knows is that his days have gotten brighter ever since she smiled at him for the first time.

He feels his face warm at the thought of her, and the butterflies in his stomach feel like they are caught in a tornado. He doesn’t quite know why, but suddenly he is anxious to see the girl he’s been seeing for the past few months.

He sits back, leaning his head on the wall as he tries to calm his nerves. He stares wistfully out the window, and all he sees is a blanket of white billowy clouds, which holds no actual interest for him. He lets out a sigh, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, before letting sleep overtake him for the last hour of the flight.

 

* * *

 

Through his sleepy haze, he hears the pilot announce their landing, and he jolts awake, sitting up quickly as he rubs his eyes and attempts to fix his hair. From his left, he sees Lu Han gently waking Yixing up, and he smiles fondly at the sight.

“We’re here.”

After the flight, they settle on their van, and Minseok is relieved to be given at least a few minutes of rest before they are ushered back to the company to do God-knows-what.

They arrive at the company half an hour later, and the members of EXO-K are all over them in an instant, hugging really tight, giving pats on the back, and saying all sorts of things at once.

“Are they here?” he asks Kyungsoo the moment they all draw apart.

The younger boy raises a brow in response, smiling at him pointedly before replying, “I don’t think so. I heard they’re recording some show today. They—”

“Minseok- _oppa_!”

He turns and looks around, his heart having skipped a beat at the sound of her voice, and when he sees her his face breaks out into the most delightful smile.

Seeing her, standing there, he finds himself falling in love all over again. This whelming feeling nearly always overtakes him when he returns home, but this time it is particularly strong.

Suddenly, she’s right next to him, all dark chocolate curls and twinkling brown eyes and cute little laugh lines. She engulfs him in a breathtaking embrace, pressing her cheek onto its designated spot on the crook of his shoulder. He lifts her up onto her tiptoes as his arms create a death grip around her hips, before spinning her around to the sound of her soft giggles and his equally warm chuckles.

They hold each other for as long as both of them needed, not a moment too short or too long, uncaring of those around them who are current witnesses to their connection.

“I missed you, you know.” She mumbles into the soft warmth of his blazer moments later. Her voice is soft, almost a whisper.

He lets out a quiet laugh, burying his face on the top of her head as he mumbles, “I missed you, too, Sunyoung.” He grins against her hair as she relaxes into his arms while her fingers thread through his.

He leans down, and the kiss he gives to the corner of her lips makes her smile. Lifting up his hand, he traces his fingers over her lips, and Sunyoung’s face explodes into a bright flush as she laughs almost nervously.

“Welcome home,” she says.

Minseok smiles before he dips and kisses her again. Her warm fingers brush his cold cheeks and for those few blissful moments it feels like nothing can ever be more… perfect. He knows with every fiber of his being that  _this_ is where he belongs— with her, in her arms— he’s never been more sure of anything in his life.

He is home. She is his home.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 19 November 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
